The Meaning of Self Control
by Makoto-kun
Summary: Self control is meant to keep things in check. It is meant to create stability. For Raven and Robin it only creates discord. Who's to educate them that letting go is not all that bad? Maybe a certain thief who lives without such rules and restraint can teach them a thing or two. Or at least show Robin what he's missing out on. Warning: Mild RaeX
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Walk Away- Paula De Anda.

**A/N: **This was definitely spur of the moment! But it morphed into something I am proud of, so I thought it was worth posting. I debated on putting up a prologue, but you know what, I don't feel like typing one up.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. (Freak, if I did it wouldn't have ended) I do not profit from this at all and only want to make my favorite couple ever come to life even if it didn't in the show (it should have but I digress)

**_Important:_** My other RobRae fic - The Other X - takes precedence over this story you guys. Expect that one to be updated more frequently than this one, but the gaps between submissions still won't be all that drastic.

And no, I do not have a Beta Reader (though I would adore to have one!) so I apologize for any errors that I have personally missed and if you do point them out to me I will fix them.

_**Let's get on with it shall we?**_

* * *

"I'm happy for them."

"Really?" Cyborg turned his entire head to his Goth girl beside him. Good thing he was able to get Beast Boy to run his legs on this mission or else he wouldn't be able to talk to her and get the real answers he wanted. She kept silent so he asked another. "Why were you teaching Starfire how to make Robin's coffee?"

A small sigh escaped her and she faced the window, and away from him. "Everyone has their secrets."

Like how she was the one instructing Starfire how to deal with her own boyfriend? That was as close as to a confession he was going to get. "How is that going for you?"

She sighed again, but her shoulders hunched over as if the weight was really there. "She is good for him." she admitted. Almost as if he was summoned, Robin's R-cycle caught up with the T-car. Starfire's hair flew into the cool night breeze as she laid her head on his back. Raven watched his helmet turn over his shoulder and figured he was looking at his girlfriend's smile. She chided herself silently as she put her hand to the window, the cold glass pressed against the coldness of her hand. It was just as well, it's not like she smiled like Starfire let alone the rate of frequency of her smiles. "I'm not good for him."

Cyborg frowned. "You're beautiful, Raven. I hope you know that."

Raven tore her eyes away from Robin. She kept silent knowing if she said she disagreed, he would give her a lecture she didn't want to listen to. She fingered the edge of her robe and ran her hands down her leotard. She certainly didn't feel beautiful. She was the Creepy girl of the Titans; the tabloids all over Jump even agreed to that. The R-cycle raced ahead, leaving the T-car in the dust. If Cyborg was in a better mood he would have accepted the challenge, but he had other duties that needed attending. He tapped on the steering wheel impatiently. Now what was he supposed to say?

"Victor?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I had a chance?"

"Just as much as Starfire had." He said. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and flipped back into his memory. Who was the one who made coffee for Robin when he was too tired to do so? Who stayed up with him when he had mounds of paperwork at his desk? Who always came first to offer her powers to heal him even when her own wounds needed it more? Raven wasn't the huggable type sure, she didn't openly fawn her way over boys and she didn't flip her hair to get attention. But that was the type of girl he could respect. She was showing her own way of loving, the quiet untainted love she knew how to give. Staying with someone without their asking? That was her sign she cared. "Maybe you should move on."

He heard her shift towards him in her seat. "I can't. I owe him everything."

"You don't owe him anything. He doesn't want that from you."

She flinched and she blinked slowly, the tears touching her eyelids. "Does he… does he want to take anything of me at all?"

Cyborg clicked the cruise control and turned his whole body to her. "Rae…" He was not one to badmouth his leader but he was making his girl cry. "If he hasn't known all these years, then its time to let go. He's an idiot."

Her hands turned into fists and she blinked furiously. No tears fell. Her lips turned into a straight line and she exhaled. "I'll try." He heard her mumble underneath her breath.

Cyborg turned back to the road and swerved the T-car to a stop in front of the Jump museum. He got out first but she was ahead of him, her robes whipping into the air as she levitated towards the grand chiseled steps leading up to the entrance. He didn't see her head move towards the left where Robin and Starfire were cuddling while leaning on the R-cycle.

A green ostrich honked from behind and tripped over its own feet. Sprawled across on his stomach on the parking lot concrete, Beast Boy morphed into his human self and grimaced. "Too-much-running." He panted. He wagged his head to clear it.

"Thanks, man." Cyborgs knelt and pat him on the shoulder. "Make sure you take a shower when we get back to the Tower. "

Beast Boy rolled over on his back. "Can I get a ride this time please?" he groaned.

"Titans," Robin's voice pierced the cool air. "Everyone remember the plan?"

Beast Boy sat up. "Hey, where's Raven?"

Robin blinked and counted heads. "Wasn't she riding with you?" he shot a look at Cyborg.

He shrugged. "She-"

The sound of glass shattering brought their attention back to the museum. The four of them sprinted to the door and Cyborg rushed in first to force the front door open. Red X was doing back flips as dark magic energies honed to his every step. Raven floated above him her eyes steely and her cloak gone. Her left hand flicked to the right and Red X's body became limp like a puppet. He gritted his teeth as he felt his whole body smash into the wall. Her feet touched the ground and she sprinted towards him with her fist moving to his face. Behind his mask, X blinked and recovered. He dodged her by slinking to the ground. Her knee followed his movement and in seconds he was seeing stars. Raven heard the crack of the mask and felt pride rise in her chest.

"Raven!" She looked up at Robin's voice.

"Don't look away from your target," Red X purred and sidled his body to brush against hers. His eyes went wide through crack. She definitely wasn't a young, innocent girl any longer. He smirked.

She didn't blush prettily no, this half demon princess was not like the others. She snarled and pushed him away with black magic and her eyes flashed a dangerous unholy red. His back slid against the granite tile as his fingers brushed his eyes to calculate how long his mask could endure. Not very long. He felt something warm and wet travel down his face. She made him bleed? Oh, now that was very interesting.

The Titans finally started to move. "Raven be careful!" Robin ran towards him.

With what? Red X bent backwards as Robin's flying kicks missed him by inches. Careful to keep his mask in place he danced backwards and played the bird brain's game. Red X sidestepped him and he surged forward. "Too slow as always, Robin." What was he here for again? His mind blanked.

"Starfire run!" Robin called out to her. And in this, he miscalculated as X sped in the opposite direction towards the only other female Titan on the team. Robin let confusion wash over him, something he would never let himself do during combat. _He wants Raven?_ It wasn't helping that Raven rushed forward to accept Red X's challenge, her eyes blazing.

Raven had decided the second she laid eyes on X's face near the jewels, to submit herself for her need to take out her anger out on something. It was his own damn fault for choosing this kind of work and if Red X felt the inherit need to push her to her limits she wouldn't stop him. She could finally give pain to someone else instead of receiving it herself.

Besides, both X and Robin have clearly expressed attraction to the pink haired alien and this was probably as close as she was getting to get her anger out on Robin without actually hurting her leader. She threw the first punch to X's abdomen and he doubled over. She didn't see the smirk on his face as he kept his momentum and grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against the ground. The pain in her body did not drown the bewilderment on her face. X's battle style was usually sneaky, slick and effortless and as much as she didn't want to admit it, X was _classy_. But this was different; he was actually being _rough_ with her.

"Eyes on the target now, Raven?" He towered above her, his hands flat on the ground on either side of her head. That was the first time he called her by her actual name. Lust was lacing itself around Rage and this carnal desire to kill him and to ride him like it was no one's business was something Raven was not used to.

"Now you've stooped to man handling?" she sniped back. She pushed herself to her elbow and stared hard at him.

"Oh? So you did notice I am a man? You probably don't get to be near one as often as you'd like." He snickered and cocked his head. "Would you like my number?"

"Get the hell away from her!" Cyborg's cannon aimed right at him.

"Or what, you'll shoot?" Red X's fingers grasped Raven's thin wrists and he yanked them over her head. He pushed his other hand over her lips. If possible, Raven's eyes intensified in hatred. Although she couldn't see it, that brought a smile to his lips. He took his good old sweet time staring at her despite every Titan not underneath him pointing whatever weapon or power they possessed targeted at him.

He had to admit it. She was absolutely stunning. The moon radiated over the glass ceiling of the museum and its light kissed her skin showing the contours of her body. The shadows danced along the dip of her breasts to the bend of her knees. Raven's eyes were wide and alert and her muss of silky violet hair splayed across the floor. Her chest rose and fell steadily but her pulse spiked at an erratic rhythm. She felt her squirm beneath his stare and he thought of a spectacular idea. Raven felt the hand on her mouth move her head to the side. She waited a few seconds until she felt his mask brush against her cheek. His hand suddenly moved away from her mouth and instead she felt his mouth roughly take hold to the sensitive side of her neck. Her sudden gasp echoed off the walls and Robin froze where he stood.

He watched as her eyes shut tightly and the way she bit the bottom of her lip. Her limbs were shaking. His logical mind ebbed away and something undomesticated and feral hissed and snarled its way past his self-control. He sprinted forward with his Bo staff swinging above his head but he was a second too long.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted and a dark shield pushed Red X away from her. The shadows wrapped around his waist while he was in midair and Raven hands were spread out in front of her.

Red X threw his head back and laughed. His hand snaked to the front of his belt. "Catch you later Raven." The mask was starting to slip. "It was fun while it lasted. Let's meet up again sometime without your little friends." His fingers pressed the red X and his body dissipated from her grip. Raven fell to her knees her body still buzzing with Lust and not enough Rage. All around her, the Titans were silent but she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She didn't even have to look up to see him approaching.

"Stay away from me." She hissed.

Robin started, "Raven-"

"Just shut the hell up." She snapped. Lust whined for another muscular body to be shoved up against and it took all Raven's power to keep it at bay. Unrelenting fear sprouted from her heart. If Robin came any closer, she would lose what little self control she had. Then he would really know how she felt about him and that was something she could not allow loose.

Cyborg's heavier footsteps followed Robins and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rae, are you okay?" His voice was tight.

She shut her eyes and sensed Starfire and Beast Boy behind her looking concerned. "Cyborg," she breathed slowly trying to rein her emotions back in, " I just want to go home." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. "Just take me home."

Starfire floated over and peered at her face. "Are you feeling ill? Did he hurt you? What did he do?" Her naiveté was showing through. "What is that red mark on your neck?"

"Not now, Star." Cyborg gathered her into his arms and she laid her head against the metal. He stared at the red welt on her neck that was still very fresh. "BB go find her cloak."

"S-Sure." He squeaked and rushed off.

"Robin, can you handle things here while I take Raven back to the Tower?"

Robin nodded automatically. Already outside, Jump's police sirens could be heard. They would be here soon and they would want Robin's report of what happened in the museum.

"He didn't steal anything." Raven said very quietly. "I stopped him." She turned her head to look down at Robin. "I apologize for the damage, it's going to mean more work for you."

Robin's jaw tightened and he nodded before stepping out to the entrance to meet the police force.

Cyborg really wanted to punch Robin in the face. And he did not have that feeling very often. Robin did not deserve Raven's attention no matter how valiant he was. She was still worried about his obsession with completed missions and the after load of paperwork even if she was the one who was just sexually assaulted by Red X. "Rae, that is not the problem here!"

She sighed and sagged against him. "I don't want to talk about it."

Beast Boy appeared next to Cyborg. "Here, Raven." He threw the robe over her body. He let his hand travel to her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You're gonna be alright."

The smallest smiles touched her lips. Leave it to Beast Boy to be the only one who didn't fret over her. "Thanks." He couldn't hide the real concern from her in the back of his words, but he did so better than the others.

He flashed her a smile and blushed a little like he did every time she gave him a smile. "No problem. Just relax and leave it to us to take care you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I do not want to eat tofu pancakes." Cyborg started to walk back to the T-car being careful to avoid the press.

Beast Boy laughed. "Ah no, how about some Chinese takeout?"

Raven glanced up at Cyborg's clenched jaw. "As long as I can have some tea with it." The half robot's hatred was starting to give her a headache. "Victor, you're projecting way too loud."

He refused to speak to her the entire drive back leaving Beast Boy to carry on the conversation. She responded back to every minuscule thing he had to comment on, trying to keep her mind from the pressure of Cyborg's feelings at bay. By the time they arrived in the garage, she was even more drained from talking too much. All she really wanted to do was to take a shower and go to bed, but she knew her friends. They would want her to show them that she could walk around after that ordeal, that she could eat, and that she was not traumatized by any of it.

She did feel somewhat traumatized, but she would deal with those issues tomorrow in the morning.

For the remaining hours before she was able to go to bed, she would eat a midnight Chinese take out snack with Cyborg and Beast Boy, wait for Robin and Starfire to show up, and pretend Red X never touched her.

Even if the feeling of his touch still burned on her skin, she would find a way to ignore it. She had to.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, okay still like the story even after a quick run through.

Leave a review if you feel inclined to. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _I was really stumped about where to go. I made another chapter in addition of this one, but I feel when people write with Robin and Starfire still together no one gives background as to what they're problems are. Red X will make an appearance in the next chapter so look forward to it! ;)

I'm also a little concerned about how 'spicy' I want this to go. I shall have warnings on the headings with the author notes if something comes up that might be a bit hot and heavy. ^^'

Also I so apologize if people hate the RaeX pairing and it is meant to be very mild in this story. No worries, this will not end as a RaeX fic! I give you my word! I could have used Speedy even to help this get across but X is evil yet somehow not so he's more complicated. Besides a bad boy has to be _bad_. Der.

**_Let us commence the reading!_**

* * *

Raven yanked the covers over her head. She turned to one side, then on her back. She slowly sat up and let her fingertips brush against the crook of her neck. The light swell had subsided and even if she wasn't one for make up, concealer could now be considered her ally. This was probably the only upside to Starfire's shopaholic tendencies.

She relived the feeling of his breath warm against her skin and his tongue was rough and carnal. He _tasted_ her and made sure everyone on her team knew.

She shivered. She didn't want to talk about it. No one did.

It wasn't surprising none of the boys at the dinner table wanted to talk about it. Robin and Cyborg resorted to glaring at it the entire time while Beast Boy decided to actually keep his mouth shut on the subject. They might all be hormonal older teenagers, but they were all too busy with protecting Jump City for any of them to have real physical relationships; Robin and Starfire were no exception. Every time Starfire attempted to bring the kiss mark into conversation Robin would change the subject.

Robin was the pedigree of the Batman of Detachment. He admirably was not the show off type of boyfriend material. Raven let her mind wander to possible scenarios. Could Robin even do that sort of thing with Starfire? Would he ever want to mark her as his own in this intimate way? She doubted he would not do so without careful calculation. But Starfire was very attractive to all men, how would he be able to reign that primal instinct in?

She groaned and looked around her dark room. Why did her thoughts always wander to that Boy Wonder? She let the blanket fall to the ground. Whatever was keeping her mind up had to be someone else's at work. Raven hoped it wasn't him. She slithered over her comforter and pulled the spaghetti straps of her black camisole over her shoulders. Her cold bare feet touched the floor and Lust cuddled with the sharp sensation. Raven silently cursed and levitated out into the hallway. Her mind touched Cyborg's then Beast Boy's and there was no response except sleep. She frowned and headed to the common room and stopped as light peeked through the door.

"Starfire?" The door opened and she let her eyes adjust to the sudden light. Raven floated to the kitchen and the alien girl leaned over the counter, her green eyes struggling to stay awake. She moved her head an inch and smiled.

"Friend Raven!" She turned with Robin's red coffee mug in her hands. "What brings you out on this…" She stretched her back and suppressed a yawn. "Nice morning."

"You haven't gotten any sleep." Raven frowned and stared at the digital clock. It was already 4 am and she only had 3 hours of sleep so far. She was going to be cranky in the morning and Robin was going to be more irritable than she was.

Star shook her head slowly. "Robin has been up searching for the Red X."

"I told you he needs to be in bed by midnight. He'll be in a bad mood in the morning if you let him stay up later than that."

Starfire waved her arms around. "I told him he needed to sleep but he refuses to listen to me. He is as stubborn as a lobster!"

Raven sighed and didn't feel correcting her. "Find a way to make him sleep." She felt more like Robin's mother telling his girlfriend how to take care him after she died. It was unnerving for her having Cyborg know she was literally training Starfire to be a Robin's girlfriend but she didn't see anything wrong with it. The point of a relationship was to find out more about the other person. Starfire was doing just that just with a little help. Raven always thought in passing that they looked good together and she no qualms against Star. She made him happy and that satisfied her right now.

Starfire walked over to the coffee machine and poured another cup. "Should I sing him a lullaby?"

She decided not to comment about Star's lack of voice. "He's not 5 years old." She knew of one song that would put him straight to sleep when he was that young. But she wasn't going to divulge information about his mother.

"Perhaps some type of music?" She chattered on. "Perhaps some Boys of the Backstreet and Dog of the Snoop?"

"Its Backstreet Boys and Snoop Dog." Raven blanched. "Don't let him listen to those." Starfire had bought every type of music under the sun for the experiences of earth, but really she needed to be loyal to one genre.

Starfire's lips turned into a pout like a little kid and turned her attention to her friend. "Please tell me what to do. I do not how to create sleep." She snapped her fingers. "Perhaps I should dress up like sheep? Sheep make people sleep, correct?"

Raven let a smile slip on her face. "Only in cartoons." She levitated to the refrigerator. "Here," she handed her the milk carton. "Use this in his drink and he'll feel really tired in 10 minutes."

"Cows make Robin sleepy?"

"Warm milk." Raven allowed the smile to linger a little longer on her face. The night she found the key to make him sleep always was a pleasant memory.

That night was like this one. He refused to listen to her, more obsessed with getting work done instead of sleep. Logical debate didn't work and he kept asking for coffee mug after coffee mug. She attempted sleeping pills once, but Robin was somehow able to detect it before he took a sip. He was being stubborn and pushing her patience to her limits. She was very aware that past midnight Robin's mind started to lose momentum and although it was a long shot, she gave him milk in a caramel shot of his coffee and his body responded to it beautifully. She remembered leaving his room and coming back 10 minutes later with his head using his mounds of paperwork as a pillow. She remembered daring herself to touch his face, but pulling back at the last minute. Raven's eyes snapped up to Starfire's steady gaze. "What?"

"I asked how you knew about this?" Her smile faltered.

Raven hesitated. She could say Robin told her. She could also admit she used to stay up with Robin more than she could bother to count and used many other tactics to get to him sleep. Neither explanation had a good effect. "All humans go to sleep with milk." She kept her voice even. "You've seen babies before. They like milk and humans never really get over the reaction to it."

Starfire's face lit up. "Oh I see! Do you find humans to be interesting Raven?"

Her teammate cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Starfire blushed. "Have you ever been interested in one? You are human as well aren't you? Speedy likes you, does he not? And even Aqualad would be a good choice for you!" She poured a gracious amount of milk straight into Robin's mug before Raven could stop her. She placed the carton back on the counter and grasped excitedly Raven's hands. "We should go on a two dating date!"

"A double date." Raven corrected. "And, no."

"No?" Starfire's eyebrows shot up.

Raven exhaled. This 'boy talk' was not something she wanted to discuss normally, not even with Star. But she couldn't lie to her either. "I am… I _was _…" She frowned. She was what? She was very clearly single. Robin was very clearly taken. "I just don't have time for such things. " She removed her hands from Starfire's. She glanced at the mug and decided not to tell her how exactly to use the milk. She would have to figure it out on her own. "Good night." She said tartly and headed to the door.

"Thanks so much, friend Raven!" Starfire flew to her and gave a her a quick hug her from behind. Quick hugs were all Raven could tolerate.

Raven looked over her shoulder and nodded. She pressed any pain surfacing into her eyes and let her feet touch the cold floor. She carefully turned down into her hallway and ignored the urge to go see Robin. She could go and demand that he sleep, but it wasn't safe anymore to be alone with him. She could no longer depend on her self-control. Her emotions have been harder and harder to grasp as of late before Red X dared to stake a claim. She was losing her concentration to focus in general not only when Robin in the vicinity. She blanched. God, she was being cheesy. The door to her room slid open and she lay back down on her bed, leaving the blanket on the floor. She curled in a small ball on her side and faced away from the door.

Robin wasn't going to drink that batch of coffee. If Starfire couldn't find a way to incorporate it subtly into his drink that meant Raven wasn't going to be able to sleep either. She tried to get her body to relax and closed her eyes but to no avail to her mind. She could sense his mind working furiously in his room and she debated heavily before very hesitantly reaching out to it. Her mind barely grazed against his, yet his mind responded with heated recognition. Her senses spiked – she smelled coffee and his natural scent of pine and Irish soap. He hadn't even bothered to change into his usual sweatpants and red tee shirt he sometimes wore to bed.

_**Raven!**_ His deep rasped voice washed over her and electricity grabbed hold of her body. His mind overtook her fleeting tendrils as she attempted to pull away. _**Stay.**_ _**Please.**_

Raven halted her struggles at the half request half demand. Back at her body, her limbs tensed and her fists latched on to her bed covers. Robin held on tighter and tugged her closer. Then he stopped and his mind remained alert, but quiet. Raven gradually relaxed little by little as she removed her walls to her mind. All the while his mind stayed where it was - very patient and… content. She settled down and her body reached tranquility. No one said anything, neither wanting to damage the revived connection. Raven allowed herself the luxury of being in the familiar realms of Robin's mind and shyly brushed against it.

In his room, Robin settled back comfortably in his leather seat and shivered with her gentle strokes that tethered across the link. Untainted feelings flickered through the connection, just as delicate as her touch. He moved his mind to gently stroke hers and she reciprocated, but hesitantly, almost like a scared cat cornered with nowhere else to go. He quieted his mind and jammed work to the back of his mind. She didn't need more chaos. He had to be gentle here. Raven was like crystal to be only handled in care. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled letting his body relax. He let his palms rest on the arm rests. _**Raven?**_

She didn't hesitate._** Yes?**_

**_Hey. _**

Silence ensued dumbfounded. A sharp wave coursed through the link like a mental kick coming from Robin's end. Blushed fervor followed the sensation making Raven smile and Robin feel sheepish. Of all the things -

Raven's light rays of humor coming through the connection made his embarrassment worse. He grinned to himself and shrugged his shoulders even if she couldn't see it.

"Did you like the coffee?" Starfire's voice reached Raven's ears and Robin almost jumped out of his skin. The scene unfolded before her through Robin's eyes with his girlfriend standing over him. Robin sat in his rolling chair at his mahogany desk with his computer lit up and scanning the Jump City streets for any sign of Red X.

She flinched as Robin's tender hold turned into a vice like grip around her. "Sure." His voice sounded strained. That was his 'I'm not going to tell you what I really think' word he used at times. Starfire didn't note the clench in his jaw as he competed to keep both the link and keep himself somewhat grounded to his current situation. He hadn't been trained in this. Raven felt guilty and she couldn't stop the emotion from going through the link. Robin's steady reassurance followed in response. Robin turned away from Starfire and waved a hand behind his head. "I'm going to bed now. You should too."

"Um. Robin?"

"Hm?" Raven and Robin looked up at her. Impatience rippled through the link from both ends.

"You haven't kissed me since Tokyo." Starfire blushed crimson. "I very much liked the sensation and I wondering if we could repeat it? Is that not what couples on this planet do?"

"That- I-"Robin's voice cracked beneath his panic. Raven's mind froze in shock and she didn't notice Robin's grip completely fall through. Starfire leaned over him and her face came daringly close to his. "WAIT-"

With a sharp twist the connection was torn in half. Raven sat up her fists clenched at her waist. Cold sweat kissed her skin and her mind reeled at the recoil. Her heart raced and her face flushed with anger. This was stupid. Where was her self control? She blew out hot air and folded her legs Indian style. She needed to focus her anger someplace else but she was grasping at smoke. She was angry with any god out there that made her have these pointless feelings. She should have turned away the second he reached out to her. What possessed her to make her stay? She shook her head. _Never again, _she grit her teeth as her mantra managed to come through. _I need to be done with him. _"Azarath Metrione Zinthos."

She slowly exhaled and calmed her mind. She couldn't stay here. Harnessing the darkness of wrath she honed in on the one dimension she could be alone. With more energy, "Azarath Metrione Zinthos." she called out. A dark portal opened up before her. She slipped off her bed and shimmied out of her pjs into her long sleeved leotard and cloak. She tugged the hood over her head and stepped towards the void.

This was running away. Raven sighed and stood staring at the black tendrils and swirls calling out to her. Robin wouldn't run away, but she wasn't Robin. She was nothing like him.

She shook her head. She needed time to think away from him. _When I come back, I'll get rid of this._

* * *

"What?" Starfire's blush and smile disappeared from her face. Robin pushed her by the shoulders and she stepped back a few steps. He closed his eyes and was silent. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

He couldn't reach or sense Raven's presence anymore and his heart sunk to his stomach. His mind was very weak and very limited in comparison to hers. Of course she would withdraw out of his limits. "Damn it." He stood up from his chair. That was the first time since his hallucination of Slade that she initiated contact first. He wanted to talk to her. Now she was probably never going to speak to him again. She already seemed to try to avoid him every way that she could on a daily basis.

"Robin?" Starfire reached out to grab his hand.

"Star, listen. We'll talk about this later." Robin moved his hand away. "I need to check up on Raven." He headed towards the door.

Starfire grasped his arm. "She's sleeping. It would not be wise to be bother her."

"Starfire let go." He regarded the panic in her eyes. He winced, as she held on tighter. "She is our friend. I need to see her." Her hands loosened and dropped her hands to her side. "Thank you." Her eyes looked away and Robin left the room. He didn't notice the sadness of her eyes staring at the back of his head. Pieces were starting to connect even in her mind.

Once he hit the hallway and his door closed behind him, he took off in a sprint. He didn't wait for an invitation and slid the door open into Raven's room. "Of course you aren't here" he spoke aloud in the empty room. He sighed and ran his fingers through the spikes in his hair. Robin gave an exasperated sigh and started to think. He highly doubted she was still in Jump let alone the T-Tower. His eyes wandered all over her room. Any one of these artifacts of hers could be openings to other dimensions. She could be anywhere at anytime. His eyes fell across a pad of paper and a black ink pen.

Although he knew she wouldn't answer he took out his communicator and called Raven. The screen remained black and silent on her end. With a practiced flick, he tucked his communicator into his back pocket. He stepped over Raven's blanket strewn across the floor and picked up the paper and pen. He clicked the end and hesitated. What was he going to write? What did he want to say? His eyes narrowed behind his mask and he chewed at the end of the pen. He sat down on her bed still warm with her presence. He turned his body to touch her pillow. He most likely just missed her. She didn't bother to pick up her bed even if she was so particular and precise with everything she did. Her decision was abrupt. Robin wagged his head to clear it. This was not the time for detective skills. He clicked the pen again.

There were so many things he could say. Robin fought the blush to his cheeks and the feelings surfacing from the depths. He grunted. He did not feel that way towards Raven. He needed to keep those old feelings under control. He let go of those feelings in Tokyo where they belonged.

He was her best friend. That was all.

It was all that she seemed to offer.

So he had no right to ask for more.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I love inner conflict. Don't ask me why but internal affairs is more personal and intimate. To me, silence is the best way to see how comfortable you are with another person. There's no worrying what the other person is thinking. It's the most comfortable thing in the world to be with someone you know just plainly cares for you and there's no fear of rejection. They'll always be there and accept every part of you. Find the person that knows you in and out. *sigh*

Sorry romantic sap coming through!

Review what you will :) They make my day and inspire me to write more!

_**A/N: part 2:** _Okay so I went through this stinking thing for the 20th time and now my eyes are flipping tired! The problem is I type this story just continuously and the problem is I have no idea where the breaks are ;_;. And I notice that I like to end with sharp choppy heavy sentences to end things. I really need to find a different way to close chapters! Something that exudes finality...

Anywhos. The next chapter will be up I'd say in about 5 days tops? And here I thought my other fic would take precedence but apparently this story just sort of flows more. I'll just bounce between the two. Also anyone want to be nit picky and note the mistakes? Fine with me so long as you don't bite my head off.

One last thing! If you want to review and you are a guest please make an account or sign in if you feel way too lazy to. Its not because I'm a tron for the Fan fiction website, just I would love to be able to respond you in someway and thank you for caring to read my fic!

Cheerios my lovelies I'll see you soon! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Do people actually read the Author's Notes? I'd say I don't 98% of the time unless there's an explanation of the story being on hiatus or something. Anyways, I rewrote this chapter 4 times. I'm admitting right now I was freaking tired of writing from Raven's perspective. Robin was a like a breath of fresh pine air ^-^. (Why do I think he'd smell like pine?) Also I totally apologize for the lack of Red X. I think I might be becoming a major fan of him! He'll be in...I'd say 75% of the next chapter. I promise!...if there is anyone out there who really cares about him.

Hum, nothing else to say here I think. I am going to type up a Christmas one shot so I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be up... Did I make it before the 5 day expectancy? I'm too lazy to look...

**Initiate the reading!**

* * *

Robin peeked at her for the tenth time in the past hour. She hadn't sat in the common room to read in a long time. Once he saw her leave her room and head towards the kitchen area, he sped to his room to haul his paperwork from his desk to a briefcase. He sat on the counter on the high barstool where he could easily see her in the corner of his eye. He had a feeling she knew he was watching, so he wondered why she hadn't approached him to discourage it. Robin assumed she read his brief note that they should talk, but she didn't outwardly acknowledge it. He spun the pen in between his fingertips, his eyes glazed over once more over the nonsense in his reports. He sighed and ran his other hand over his neck.

He very well knew Raven was an adept empath but he couldn't hide his feelings of curiosity and frustration. It was even overpowering his own rational mindset. His own feelings were making him lose focus let alone bothering her senses if they were projecting in an overbearing manner. God, he was the Robin for goodness sake; sidekick to Batman of Gotham. Why couldn't he just get up and do what he wanted to do all along? Bruce would have his butt on a platter for wasting this kind of time. He sighed then, remembering some things in the past he should have done, but didn't.

He got rid of those feelings so he wouldn't lose his best friend. What good was all of that if they weren't pursuing that friendship he sacrificed so much to keep?

His legs felt like cinderblocks as he crossed the living room floor and sat next to her on the leather couch. The instant his bum touched the leather the awkwardness coming from her hit him like a wave. What the hell? He inclined his head to her. "What?"

Raven turned the page. "Nothing is wrong. Cyborg already made me go through the med lab procedures and everything was normal. Don't act all overly concerned. I'm fine."

That threw him off. He stumbled around for words. "I - That- I am worried about that." Robin clenched his jaw. He tried to clear his head from the anger surfacing for Red X. "I mean we'll discuss that later." Her eyes stopped moving across the words on the page and Robin took that as a sign. "There is just... something different."

She shrugged. "Nothing is different, Robin." _  
_

"We don't talk anymore." he pestered.

She kept her eyes glued to the page. "We are now."

"Raven…" He crossed his arms over his chest and settled his back to the curve of the seat. "Please, don't be difficult." Beneath his mask his eyes studied her but looked away quickly. "I miss...our talks." he finished. He ignored the bad taste in his mouth.

The statement hung heavily in the air. She was quiet for a few moments and her lips turned into a frown. Her elegant brow arched unpleasantly and the smallest of sighs escaped her lips. In his own mind, Robin documented each movement and compared them to any instances in his memory that could give him the answer to what she was thinking. _She_ is_ unsatisfied with something._ Robin blinked. But with what? Taking her time, she closed her book and let it rest on her lap. Instead of speaking, she let her eyes wander outside to the evening sunset behind him.

He could see the reflection in her eyes. Stunning oranges, blues and pink hues swam in her iris, but even nature couldn't match her beauty. Robin swallowed hard and felt the rush in his stomach. The fleeting light made Raven's face almost glow. The sun was shedding its heavenly light on her skin. He noted the soft angles of her chin and the dip of her neck. He found that wanted to touch her cheek. She wouldn't be as cold as everyone on this earth assumed that she was. She would be warm and maybe her smooth lips would taste sweet. Did she use chap stick? With ease his memories reeled through his time with her. No? Maybe he should buy her one. He always did like vanilla.

Raven finally lifted her eyes meet his. He could lean forward and kiss her. It wouldn't take much work. All he had to do was move his hand to the back of her neck and pull her to him. Easy. Simple. "Where is Starfire?"

The question stabbed his heart as it tore in two and reality swallowed him whole. Pain struck him and wounds blossomed making his chest burdened with the decisions he made years ago. Infuriating anger rose from the depths but failed to grasp at who was to blame. Regret flowed heavily from his mind and he couldn't stop it. Frantically, he was able to push it all back.

"Do you want tea? I'll make it for you." Robin abruptly stood up. He wiped his sweaty palms on his tights. In one of the rare times of his life, he lost control. The thrill of it burned like beginning embers of a fueled fire. His rational mind demanded that he stay way from it.

Raven stared. "No. You didn't answer my question."

Robin headed to the kitchen and walked towards the cupboard designated as Raven's. He wasn't entirely aware what he was doing. His body moved on its own as it mimicked what he'd study from Raven's mini tea ceremonies on a daily basis. His mind was swimming as his hands moved on their own accord to pick up the black tea kettle and Earl Gray tea packet. He didn't notice Raven move from the couch as he approached the sink.

"I don't need tea." She frowned, " I'm going to the rooftop to meditate."

Robin's head snapped up to look at her. He was going against his rational mind telling him he needed to create space, but it tumbled out of his mouth because it was what he really wanted. "Rae, stay."

He used her pet name, the one he knew and passively noted that made it almost impossible to say no to. She stalled again and hovered near the counter. Her words were hard and stinging with hurt, "I can't."

Robin's emotions were trapped in a whirlwind with desperation itching at his skin. He was getting sucked into the rapids without a chance to escape. He dropped the kettle on the counter and moved towards her. "Is it that difficult to be with me?"

She flinched. "It's just meditation. You don't need to be upset."

"You refuse to look at me, talk to me, and you refuse to open up to me anymore. " His voice tightened, "You don't want to spend time with me and when I try to give an excuse to be with you always give a reason not to. Stop making those excuses Rae." Unbidden feelings leaked through the widened cracks within the dam. "Don't act this way when I want to chose who I really want to be with. Give me a choice to be with you. Give me that choice."

Her lips turned into a frown, then tightened and her eyes looked at Robin for a few seconds as the helplessness filled them. Robin could hear his heart pound against his chest louder than ever before as he read her like the book she held in her hands_._ This wasn't the first time he saw that look, but every time he saw it, it only confused him more and more. What did she want? Really, truly want from him? Something rose in his chest. He would do anything, be anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask. Any trace of little emotion left her face and she put on her own mask that he knew all too well. "I just want to be alone right now." She tugged her hood over her head.

"Why Raven, tell me why!" Robin reached out to grab her arm. "Look me in the eyes and tell me!"

Raven slowly exhaled as she felt the air heavy with bitterness, regret and hatred. "Robin, don't shout." She said quietly.

"Don't hide your face from me." Robin's gloved hand pushed back the hood and his fingers brushed against her hair. His breath caught in his throat as it fell back. There was a slightest pink that ran across her cheeks and her eyes were wide as if she was finally seeing him. His other hand moved between them and he let his knuckle lift her chin up. He slowly exhaled and relaxed his voice. "I hate it when you do that."

Raven's eyes fluttered to the R on his chest. "..do what?"

_When you aren't looking at me._ Robin sighed and didn't reprimand himself for the thought. He was tired. The fire of his emotions had calmed down for the time being. He didn't want to scare Raven with his temper. He very well knew she could handle it, but that was no excuse. In the back of his mind he wondered if Raven felt the same way when she dealt with her emotions. He grinned a little. Maybe he understood her a bit more now. His voice was gentle. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Rae."

"I sense that you are stressed with something." She lifted a hand and let her fingers gently touch his.

"Hah." Robin smiled. "Stressed isn't the right word I would use." His hand instinctively held hers. "I'm just having to face something."

Raven squeezed his hand before withdrawing her hand away. "Where is Starfire?" Raven repeated. She stepped back creating space between them.

The stab wound to his heart throbbed erratically. Robin cleared his throat and struggled to grasp his reality- Starfire. "She's-"

Raven suddenly moved around Robin as Beast Boy bounded into the room with his arms full of grocery bags. "Dude and Dudette! We have brought spoils from the marketplace!"

"We be partyin all night long y'all!" Cyborg shouted from the doorway as Starfire floated right behind him with twice as many bags. She almost didn't make it to the counter before attacking her boyfriend with a hug.

"Boyfriend Robin I have missed you!" she chirped. She pulled back when she didn't hear Robin respond. "Is something wrong?" She let her feet touch the ground and looked down at his face.

"Nothing." His voice was strained. "Nothing's wrong." Damn it. He frowned. He needed time to think of this. He watched Raven levitate to Cyborg and help him with his grocery bags. Everything that had happened flashed through his mind. What had he done? What was he supposed to do now? Was he even in his right mind?

"What would you like for dinner Robin? Should I make with the coffee mug?" Starfire looked closely at his face. She then looked up at the briefcase. "Ah! Do you need help with your paper job?"

Behind Starfire he watched Raven as she walked over to the pile and let her eyes fall over the paper. "No its fine, I'll clean it up." he said and walked around Starfire. He wordlessly split the stack in half and Raven took the other. They straightened up the papers in no particular order. As he stood next to her he felt the warmth and need to be closer to her. Well now he knew for sure this wasn't his imagination. He was more than just attracted to her. Behind the counter wall he allowed his fingers to touch the small of her back. "Thanks, Raven."

Her eyes were blank. "Sure." She shut the briefcase shut. "You didn't get much work done."

"I wouldn't say that." Robin said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair. He gripped the handle and dragged it off the slick surface. "Make sure the team doesn't blow up the kitchen again okay?" Raven nodded once. "And don't cook anything." he warned, a grin to his face. Raven's lips formed a pout and she turned her back to poke around the groceries.

"Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire came up behind him. "Are you certain you have no need for my assistance?"

"Star." Robin took her hand in his. "We need to talk about something."

Her smile fell. "This something is not a good thing yes?"

Robin raised an eyebrow."You know?"

"The way you said it. That something is something serious and important." She stuck her chin out. "I do understand earthling tone of voices. And I know you and I know my friend Raven." Her smile was sad and heavy. "I am not blind Robin."

"Yo, Rob aren't you going to have dinner with us?" Cyborg spoke up. Raven looked up from the mounds of tofu Beast Boy had bought. Robin waved a hand.

"Starfire and I have some stuff to do we'll be right back." Both of them walked out into the hallway and the door slid shut behind them. Beast Boy began to stuff the refrigerator with his tofu cans.

"You better eat all of that." Raven made a face.

"Tofu is just as cool as Kung Fu!"

"...what."

"OOO! OOO!" Cyborg shoved his groceries to the kitchen island. "Tofu is just like your hairdo!" Beast Boy started to beat box covering his mouth with his hand. Raven placed her hands over her ears. "Tofu is great 'cause you don't have to chew. It's so much better than chocolate fondue!" Raven outwardly groaned. "It don't taste like glue and you can munch on it on yo igloo!"

"SHUT UP!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy's laughter echoed off the walls. They ran around the common room with Raven in hot pursuit. For now, all was well. Cyborg grinned at Raven's disgruntled irritation. And right now, she was safe with them and that's what mattered most.

* * *

Red X leered over the crown jewels of England. Such pretty jewels shouldn't be encased in glass. Bulletproof titanium with heat sensors made them even less attractive. The point of beautiful things was to be shown, to be worn, and to be owned by a singular person. The glass was a means to protect and conserve but really these crowns were not designed to end up in a box. His eyes glanced at the guards standing near the entrance, guns tucked in their holsters. It was such a pity to be protected by these so-called knights of honor.

The British guide spoke up. "Now we will move on to Lord Wadsworth's red and black gemstones from the 18th century. He acquired these jewels from India while on a hunting sport." The other tourists took frantic final photos of England's pride and pressed forward on the guide's tail. Red X lazily trailed behind from the pack. "These were made in the honor of Ajna- the sixth primary chakra of Hinduism."

These were on pedestals and were simply fastened down. The jewels were not extravagant or classy but subtle and brilliant in the light. These were a very easy, simple lift. The others brushed past with a quick look-see but these jewels got him stumped. He'd seen these before, something was familiar. "You said Ajna, right?"

"It translates into " command" and it represents the 3rd eye of communication." The guide tapped his chin in thought. "This marks a person to have spiritual abilities like being in more than one places at one time, taking over someone's body at will and dimensional travel." He stopped. "You're the first person to be really interested in these. Have you seen them before?"

"Yes." Red X brushed his fingertips over the healing scar in the middle of his face where his mask scraped him. "Well something similar to it anyway." He grinned back at the guide.

"These jewels aren't priceless but they do have a hefty sum of value."

Red X shook his head. The grin widened into a smirk. "Not the one I know of. That one is absolutely priceless."

The guide raised his eyebrows. "Really? Are you the benefactor of this jewel? I am also a representative of the department so if you-"

Red X held up a hand. "Hold on, I'm already in _negotiations _for this jewel in particular. "

"Hm. Good luck with that sir." The guide shook his head. "If it is as important as you say it is, the owner won't likely just let you have it."

Red X laughed. "He's is an ass. He knows the price not the value."

The guide pursed his lips. "It is hardly gentlemanly to swindle someone because of ignorance."

Red X did not disagree outwardly. "He underestimates me." The guide's eyes followed his eyes back to the blue and red crystals underneath the bright light. "He needs to know once I have my eyes set on something I won't let it out of my sight." He traced a finger of the jewels noting the contours and ridges- sharp and smooth. "This one is not an exception. I plan to have it, even if he stands in my way. I just hope he gives a decent fight."

"You erm... enjoy fights?"

Leave the British to be too uptight to take him literally even if he actually was. "You probably gets antsy on daily basis with jewels being found all over the world and claimed by those who don't appreciate it. I am no different." He smirked. "I'm just like any other jewel enthusiast. Trust me. Sometimes I lose my self control, but sometimes even that can be a fuel to get what you want."

The guide shied away from him and cleared his throat. "Well, like I said good luck with that sir." He reverted back to his guide voice for the tourists. "If you come this way we'll look at some jewels found in Egypt."

"I don't need luck." Red X chuckled. "Mr. Bird brain better be ready."

* * *

_**A/N:** _Is it ethical to have Author Note at the end of the chapter as well? Eh. I'll do what I want. If anyone has any inclination about the tofu thing... I can't really explain it. I typed that at midnight. Lack of sleep and chocolate cake I believe went to my head. But its okay! It freakin rhymes!

...I have no real excuse :D

Please Review! (They make me happy inside XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello folks! Sorry about the wait lovelies. But guess what, ITS SUMMER VACATION. :) So yes, you should see my brand new planner, I'm going to try to stay on a writing schedule. *Le gasp* _**

**_I have so many other Rob/Rae fanfics it's rather appalling. I've started many of them, but they haven't been beta tested yet. _**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, or Starfire. There is no profit in this (at least monetary). It's just written for those fans who support RobinXRaven. This gives us a glimmer of the potential for the most perfect couple ever which SHOULD BE CANON but wasn't. _**

**_Anywhos, thank you for reading and for your time :)_**

* * *

_"Listen, Starfire, I didn't-"_

_Tears flowed heavily from her eyes. "Did you ever like me?"_

_Robin sighed, defeated and guilty. "I did. I've never lied to you about that, not once."_

_She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hands and she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. "Why do you not like me anymore? What did I do wrong?"_

_"You never did anything wrong." Robin muttered quietly, almost to himself. "I was the one who was wrong. This is my fault."_

_Starfire held back more tears. "Do you like…someone else?" She kept her hands at her sides._

_Robin bit his tongue. How was he supposed to answer that when he wasn't entirely sure? Liking a girl wasn't new, but liking a best friend was different. Liking Raven was an entire category in itself. She was supposed to be off limits from the start. She still was in some ways. "I can't lie to you." He said slowly. "But I'm just… not sure."_

_"Is it our friend, Raven?" Starfire's voice cracked. Her eyes were fresh with wet tears. "I have seen things, many things. I thought-" She bit her lip, her body shaking. "I thought I could…" She faltered. She knew Robin, but not in the same way Raven did._

_Raven was quiet, and never said anything unnecessary. All she did was watch everything in her surroundings. But she was really watching Robin this entire time. It was her who knew the darkness he hid inside himself, down to his temper and obsession with Slade. He never yelled at her, not once. Her sarcasm, in return, lacked its usual maliciousness whenever she talked to him. She never wrapped herself around Robin, was never outwardly jealous, and never pursued him – not like Starfire had. But despite all of that, Starfire still could not reach the understanding Raven had._

_Starfire had watched the last several years (before Robin had kissed her) with unease whenever Robin and Raven had exchanged glances. There was always an inkling that something could be there, but Robin would then turn around and snap at any guy that came Starfire's way, like at the arranged wedding. She was unsure of herself all the time, but she had wanted to take that chance. Now, she was hurt, and still could not truly understand Robin with the same amount of depth that Raven could._

_Robin stared at the ground, entrapped in his own thoughts. What could he say? "I feel something, but I don't know what." He looked down at his hands sullenly. How could he fix this? He did like Starfire, once. "I'm just…so sorry, Star, you don't deserve this. I wish I could-" _

_Starfire shook her head and backed away. "Do not." She said quietly. Just do not."_

* * *

Raven rarely dreamed and for good reason. The horror film she brought to life was a wake up call. Granted, she usually had a good hold of her emotions and thoughts when she was awake, but at night, it was a whole different story. Her mind had to be calm right before she went to sleep to make sure she didn't unconsciously conjure something else to life.

Taking Red X into consideration, she wasn't truly all that calm all around. Meditation, for once, was not the solution.

If Raven ever did dream, it was because she was a hormonal teenager with a very prominent lust. Lust herself was a major problem that ached every time she was near or around Robin. She wondered what he tasted like, how his body would dominate hers, and how his muscles would press against her skin. But now, Lust had another fantasy, one that wasn't far from the truth.

Raven blamed Lust for the dream of Red X.

This time, he wore no mask. He positioned himself behind her, underneath the sheets. The tip of his nose brushed against the nape of her neck. "Hello, Princess."

Raven slowly exhaled. This was ridiculous. Lust purred inside her. She finally had a willing participant to consort with. Raven refused to indulge herself with this materialized desire. She did once, and she couldn't bear to look at Robin for weeks. Red X's fingers trailed down against the skin underneath her camisole. His breath skittered across her in warm, heavy puffs of air.

"Stop that." Raven snapped and tightly shut her eyes. This was just an illusion, but just as annoying as the real thing. She tried to turn on her side to face him, but he pinned her by splaying his hand flat against her cold stomach. Raven emitted a small gasp. She felt his lips along her neck turn into a smirk. He wasn't done yet; his tongue lazily licked the sensitive flesh in front of him with short, rapid flicks. Raven's concentration of logic and reason wavered dangerously as her mind began to note the shift of his muscles pressed against her and his callouses that explored her waist.

"Dear little naughty birdie." His deep disapproving voice vibrated in her mind. "You made my mark disappear."

"Of course I did." Raven despised how her voice shook. Her body began to tremble. This was Red X bred from her desires, in her bed. This was essentially her Lust talking. Damn her powers, and her emotions.

His ministrations had paused for a split second. "Raven," She flinched as he breathed in her ear. "Relax for me." The arrogant tone in his voice toned down a level. "I don't steal things I don't like."

She wasn't expecting _that_. Her eyes opened. Unconsciously, her body relaxed with deep thought and Red X cracked a smile. "Now," He continued and dropped his voice to a low growl. "I'm going to remark you. If you hide it, I'll know and make five more. As compensation for that kind of work, those five won't be on your neck." Shifting to his elbows to get a better look at her, he tucked his hand under her neck to cover her mouth and tugged his other hand from her waist to her shoulder. He leaned forward and Raven struggled as his hair tickled the side of her jaw. He bit down on the soft flesh and swirled his tongue around the fresh wound.

The intimacy and the undeniable flames of urge and need only enhanced Raven's sensitivity. A low moan escaped her lips, muffled by Red X's palm. His teeth grazed her skin and he gave one last lick. "There, now." He said quietly.

"Raven!" The door slid open and bright light flooded into her vision. She could see the outline of Robin standing at her doorframe. "The security system was hacked and we-"

**_Red X was really here._**

Red X wasted no time as he hauled Raven from her bed, with his hand still firmly planted over her mouth, and dragged her over to the other side of her room as Robin took several steps forward. "Let her go." He snarled.

Red X sighed. "Your security system is too good Robin. You only gave me five minutes." A beeping noise emitted from Raven's wall as Red X stepped away from it and Robin saw the blinking red flash of an explosive. He shielded himself in time as the bomb exploded and smoke clouded his vision. As it cleared, Red X's free hand clicked his mask into place. "Still, you interrupted me, and you need to pay for that." He tilted Raven's chin. "Right? I wasn't done yet, you know."

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Robin growled low in his throat.

"Touchy, touchy." Red X snickered. "She's obviously not yours, Robin." He took a step backwards nearing the escape route he created and released his hand over Raven's mouth, revealing a red rubber X over her lips. He nudged her forward. "Apparently, you still want her, even if you don't have the balls to make a move."

"Shut the hell up." Robin retaliated. He outstretched his hand. "Raven." He saw the burning embers of outrage in her eyes. With a sinking feeling, he wondered to whom it was directed. She couldn't possibly- She wouldn't- Fear gripped his heart as she didn't take his hand. Instead, she pivoted on one heel and faced Red X.

His astonishment mirrored Robin's as his entire body tensed. He stared at Raven behind his mask as he slowly raised his own hand.

She took one step forward.

"Raven, stop." Robin's voice cracked in his plea. He couldn't give her away to a man like this.

Red X would never make her happy. He had no right to touch her the way he did. She needed someone who loved her with all his being. Someone who knew every little movement of her eyes and what each meant. Someone who had the ability to protect her from anything and everything. Someone who could brave against her sarcasm and blunt wit. Someone who was never afraid of her and accepted her no matter who, or what, she was.

Robin thought that he should be the one she was coming towards.

His emotions peaking through, he sprinted forward and enveloped Raven in his arms. Above her head, he snapped at Red X. "I'm never going to hand her over to you. I don't care what I have to do, but you won't have her." Raven's hand was over Robin's, trying to pry away his vice-like grip. She struggled, shaking her head side to side.

X let his hand drop and dodged to the side as Cyborg's cannon fire flew past his head. Robin pushed Raven to the opposite side of her room. On the other side of the escape hole in Raven's wall was Starfire, carrying Cyborg in the air, several hundred feet from the ground.

"Can't you take a hint the first time Red X?" Cyborg yelled as he fired again, missing by inches. X somersaulted to the side and frowned behind his mask.

"It would have been fine if I was uninterrupted. " He sighed. "Raven," He looked over his shoulder at Raven shielded in Robin's arms. "I'll be back for you love, mark my words."

"You will not touch my dear friend!" Starfire shouted. She threw Cyborg at X and her green energy blasts followed. "Stay away from her!"

Red X leapt out into the air and Starfire followed, on his tail on the way down. He half turned with his back facing the ground and chuckled, his fingers on his teleportation device. "Catch you later." Starfire reached out to grab him but only snatched at air.

She made a noise of dissatisfaction and threw her hands up in the air. A green eagle swiveled around her head. Beast Boy tumbled towards her while in midair morphing in his human form. Starfire flew to meet him and hooked her arms underneath his. He sighed and scratched his head. "Relax, Star, let's just go and check on Raven." She frowned and flew back up to the Tower to Raven's, now open, room.

"What the hell were you thinking Raven?" Robin's grip was tight on her shoulder. He held red tape in his other hand, limply at his side. "You were about to go with him! Why would you do such a thing?"

Raven rubbed the raw skin around her mouth. Cyborg wrapped her cloak over her figure and pushed Robin back. "What are you talking about? Raven would never do that."

"I saw her!" Robin sneered. "She was walking towards him." He glanced down at her again, willing himself not to yell at her. He felt betrayed. In his heart, he felt the only one who wouldn't ever leave him was Raven. She wouldn't throw away everything they had together.

He couldn't lose someone that knew him so thoroughly to some scum like Red X. Starfire's tears stung at Robin's tattered heart, but Raven was breaking him.

But whose fault was it really? Robin clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to think rationally. He was her _best friend_. He had decided that that was what he wanted to be. So what if he shared sunrises with her, coffee and tea, finished each other's sentences and completed one another like no one else could. Could he be willing to take the chance?

Raven refused to meet his gaze. With her left hand, she touched behind her ear. She opened her palm and a light from a bright blue circular device flickered in the dim darkness of the night. "Cyborg gave this to me because of Red X."

His anger receding only slightly, Robin picked it up and inspected it at eyelevel. Beast Boy morphed into his usual self and took the device from Robin despite the Titans leader's growl. "Cyborg made you an earring?"

"Tracking device." Cyborg scowled in Robin's direction and touched Raven's shoulder gently. "Still, Raven, I gave it to you so we could find you if Red X is planning a kidnapping not so you could give yourself up so we can catch him. Your safety is more important."

"I don't think he would harm me." She said quietly.

Robin snarled, "But he was-"

"I don't think he would either." Cyborg admitted, cutting Robin off. "You need to cool off, Rob." The Titans leader frowned and stayed put with his arms firmly across his chest. "Now, Robin." Cyborg warned, his voice lower in tone.

Beast Boy glanced between a furious Robin and an irritable Cyborg. That sort of argument with these two never made it out without collateral damage. He stepped in between them and frantically waved his hands. "H-hey, why don't we just go back to bed, okay? Let's have a Waffle Party tomorrow morning." He silently pleaded with Starfire beside him.

"Come Friend Raven, we shall have a sleeping party!" Starfire levitated in front of Raven and grasped her hands. "Come, come." She tugged at Raven's hands and led her out into the hallway. Starfire tried to talk about many different things, anything to get her mind off of her talk with Robin earlier that day. "Do you feel okay? Did Red X do anything again?"

Raven tilted her head. "It's fine, he didn't hurt me. Starfire what's wrong?"

Starfire halted and dropped Raven's hands. "Nothing is wrong." She turned and smiled at her friend.

"Something is wrong." Raven frowned. Starfire was emitting regret, pain, and sadness, not the usual strawberries and bubblegum pop emotions the sorceress was used to sensing. Starfire's smile started to slip as Raven continued to stare at her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Raven said slowly. "Do you- I mean I could-"

"It is okay." Starfire's smile was slight. "I know."

Raven nodded. "Okay." She shifted. "Do you want me to do your nails?" she asked dryly, with an attempt of eagerness in her features; she only made it halfway between a smile and grimace.

Starfire enveloped Raven in a hug. "Only if you let me do yours!" She chirped brightly. Starfire closed her eyes and let a tear slip down her cheek. She squeezed the dark haired girl tighter and felt a soft hand pat her back. Raven was not at fault for any of this. If anything, she ignored the situation entirely without complaint or jealousy.

Raven was a true friend, and always would be no matter what happened after this. Starfire wiped her cheek and let go. "Shall we fight with the pillows as well?"

Raven sighed. "Whatever you want, Starfire. " Raven smiled a bit. "Just don't hit so hard, okay?"

* * *

"Hey Chang, you finished yet?" Red X tapped his foot on the linoleum floor. He felt unsatisfied, like an artist not done with a masterpiece. There had to be something more he could do. He tapped his mask and leaned back against the wall.

The villainous scientist waved a hand over his shoulder. "You can't expect me to make a serum in an hour."

"And here I thought you were the best."

"Quiet. Raven is not fully human, she also has demon DNA, and therefore magic, within her. I am not particularly specialized or fond of such things." He glanced up at the multiple computer screens above him. "Her DNA is more complex than I expected."

Red X turned to leave. "Remember Chang, you give _all _the DNA back once you're through. I'll make it worth your while."

"Of course X." Professor Chang glanced over his shoulder. "I'll alert you once I have completed it." The door closed behind the thief. Chang looked back up at the screens, his lips turning into a maniacal grin. He turned to the microscope and pulled out a syringe from a nearby beaker. Carefully, he squeezed the green content of the needle onto the DNA vial.

"Stupid boys and their uncontrollable levels of hormones." The DNA instantaneously replicated into four more copies. He giggled to himself and watched as those copies replicated once more. "Perfect, perfect." Professor Chang muttered under his breath. "Everything's going according to plan."

* * *

_**A/N: FINALLY plot development. OH of course I love the flirtatious ongoings and annoyances of Red X, but the show must go beyond that, sadly. I wrote this awhile ago and finals slammed text books at my face. Along with my lovely Beta reader SmilesxGiggles, we were both drowning in the sea of education. **_

_**Also on the note of the breakup in the beginning THIS is my reasoning as to why Raven is better for Robin. I will admit that Starfire and Robin made sense in the beginning, but it was too cliche. The hero ends up with the obvious pretty girl and they instantly are attracted the moment they see each other. There was no background, no depth and they didn't give any other girl a chance. **_

_**The greatest thing he did for Starfire was to intervene with her marriage. **_

_**He went to hell for Raven.**_

_**Just saying. **_


End file.
